


Imagine Bucky coming to rescue you

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue, Teasing, bucky to the rescue, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

 

The doors burst open, gunfire going everywhere. You shielded your face from the flying debris that flew around you. When the room fell quiet, you stood up from the floor of your cell, resting your arms on the bars.

“Took you long enough, Bucky-B, thought I’d have to talk my way out of here.” You laughed at the bitch face he gave you. Dugan, well ‘Dum Dum’ to you, considering you preferred their nicknames over their true names, laughed along with you.

“Bucky-B? Really? Wow, guess Rogers was right, (Y/N) really does have you wrapped around her little finger.” Steve and the rest of the Howling Commando’s smirked at Bucky who was glaring at them.

“Shut up, all of you.” Shaking his head, he took the keys from the dead Hydra soldier’s waist, unlocking the door. He pulled you into a hug, then checked for injuries.

“The only injuries I have is the loss of brain cells from boredom. Come on, we need to get out of here.” You took a pair of boots and jacket from the dead soldier, putting them on. Then took the gun Dum Dum offered you, checking the magazine. Slamming it into place, you faced your boys.

“Now let’s go kick some Hydra ass, shall we?” The guys followed you out, elbowing Bucky along the way. He couldn’t help but smile a little, watching his girl in action. 


End file.
